Amaterasu's lucky night
by LoverOfWhiteWolves
Summary: All Amaterasu wanted was a place to sleep she wasn't asking for this to happen...Rated T for you'll see if you read


_Alright! I finaly made a humorus story! Yepy! lol Ok I just have to say this was started off as a bloopers okami comics that I made my friends loved it and begged me to make more so I turned it into a story and I might put the other ones into stories too._

_and whats funny, I react the same way as Amaterasu would if I was in her place, Im freakin tarrified of spiters lol_

_Rated T you'll see why_

* * *

"EEEEKKKKKKKKKK" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my fluffy pillow in the corner of my bed room at the intruder climbing up the wall. I growled but it came out as a squeak and I throw once again a pillow, that it dodged.

"Why won't you die! Eeeewwwww don't don't pleaseeeeee don't crawl up on the celling noooooo!" I pleaded as its hairy legs galloped up in the top corner. "Mr. Spider please leave!" I tried asking nicely, when it started to scramble onto the wall my bed side was on. I let out a sob, I felt so pathetic being the sun goddess and saving the world and all but when it comes to bugs I scream my lungs out I'm surprised waka hadn't ran in the room wondering just what the hell was going on in the middle of the night.

It was now five feet from my bed and ME. I kept begging for it to see my distress and turn around but it kept coming!

"THATS IT" I yelled at it and jumped from the comforts of my bed and ran to my door not once taking my eyes off IT. Shutting the door quickly but quietly. I would not be able to sleep in there till I knew it was dead. I tiptoed down the hall of waka's home only in my spaghetti strap and shorts, having it be dark as crazy my mind kept imagining spiders that made me pace faster _'ugh not this again I'm soo stupid being afraid of a little bug ohhhhh but it was biggggg'_ I tried to push the images out of my head when I reached Waka's room, letting out a sigh of relief. I let out a squeak of my happiness to find out the door was unlocked and peaked in.

"Waka...?" I whispered to check if he happened to be up at this hour. No response. "Ushiwaka...?" Nothing. I entered my hands out to prevent me from walking into anything.

I could now see him peacefully asleep turned away from me. _'Must be rough sleeper to not hear my panic attack..._' I placed my hand softly on the beds side ware waka was not sleeping.

_'Maybe he won't mind if I just spend the night with him till morning'_ I couldn't help myself, I climbed into the bed, '_I've known him since as long as I can remember this isn't bad'_ I told myself. I stared at him kinda wanting him to know I was with him. I reached my hand out and poked him lightly. Without any warning he flipped over grabbing me to him. I didn't realize what had just really happened but now he's latterly on top of me...asleep...still.

"Omg..." I mumbled, my arms above my head, and not to mention waka's face on my chest with his muscly arms wrapped around me, I can't go any ware without waking him up. I noticed he was really warm then mentally slapped myself for thinking that. '_Maybe I could get him to flip back over again'_. I placed my hand on his back, a groan escaping his lips.

"Omg you're not wearing a shirt..." now I hoped he didn't wake up, I would be embarrass for being in here without his permition.

My hand ran down to his side.

**"Hmmmmmm qui se sent bon bebe..."** He murmured in his own language. His hand ran up my back. I slightly gasped as he nuzzled his face deeper into my chest, his breathing tickling me._ 'Omg! Omg! Omg! What do I dooooo?' I blushed._

I pushed him slightly; he moaned not wanting to get the crap off me. I felt his leg go between mine. I started getting nervous, every time I tried to move him he just snuggled me more.

"W-wait a second." I gasped that's not his leg I feel! Heat ran up my neck. I practically kicked him off me.

"**Qu'est-ce? ce qui se passe?...hmm ma cherie?"** He glanced around only be half awake he looked at me with half opened eyes, he tilted his head at me.

I couldn't help but look away when the blankets around him slid down him to show off his bare chest, but he didn't seem to notice this.

"H-hi W-waka, English please?" I don't think he really understood I was in his bed, his deep blue eye in dream world.

He yawned slowly regaining his senses. I was blushing like madness he was completely node.

He gazed at me with wide eyes **"AMATERASU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?, IM NAKED!"** He pulled the covers over his waist

"IM SORRY I-I DIDNT KNOW!" I panicked my cheeks on fire "THERE WAS A SPIDER IN MY ROOM AND IT FREAKED ME OUT I CAME IN HERE BUT YOU WERE SLEEPING! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"**Ok, ok let's keep it down a bit... wait a araignee?"** he looked at me funny I assumed he meant the spider

"Yes! I am scared of the spider! Ok! Why are you naked?" I asked again

**"More comfortable..."**

I felt embarrassed for even asking that question and ran out his room yelling "IM SORRY!" repeatedly.

* * *

_LOL poor Ammy and Waka it's just not Amaterasu's night. Do u like, hate, love, laughed at it? lets me knows and i'll make more funny stories for u guys. XD peace!_


End file.
